Nunca me diste tu alma mientras me dabas tu cuerpo
by Danybel
Summary: Matt esta completa y perdidamente enamorado de Near, pero, al parecer, el pelirrojo es el unico que siente algo. Yaoi


**Esta es una historia hecha para la comunidad 10pairings en LiveJournal, donde yo escogi como personaje a Matt. Y esta es una de mis favoritas. **

**Espero que les guste!**

_**Nunca me diste tu alma cuando me dabas tu cuerpo.**_

¿Por qué no me alejas? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Por qué no me reclamas el que te lo haya robado? Si, lo se, lo amabas; aún lo amas. Y yo fui el único que recibió su amor. ¿por qué no me tratas como lo que soy? ¿por qué? Solo contéstame y seré feliz, no necesitas darme razones, ya las se todas, pero ¿por qué me regalas esas sonrisas dulces y me abrazas con ternura?

¿Por qué no te puedo odiar de la misma forma que me odias? ¿Acaso me odias o son cosas mías?

¿Por qué tienes que amarlo a él mientras yo sufro por amarte?

Dime, Near, si me tienes a tu lado ¿por qué no piensas en mi? A veces tus miradas me hacen sentir –al menos por unos segundos- completamente feliz. El tenerte a mi lado, acurrucado entre mis brazos, me hace sonreír y me digo a mi mismo 'anímate, te quiere solo a ti' pero luego veo tus labios moverse de forma inconsciente mientras duermes diciendo su nombre.

Y yo lloro internamente rogándole a un dios en el que no creo que te abra los ojos y te deje ver lo que tienes a tu lado. Le pido a todos los seres en los que el hombre ha creído, -incluso a Kira, el dios de un mundo lleno de idiotas- que olvides su nombre y que la única palabra que salga de tus labios mientras duermes sean de amor hacia mi.

Y en vano espero el día en que puedas estar orgulloso de llamarme tu amante, ya que cada vez que te amo, piensas en aquel que te abandonó y que nunca te quiso y siempre te ignoró.

"Matt" dices, con esas voz suave de todas las noches, abriendo tus ojos, cubriendo tus labios con tu pálida mano, tratando de evitar el humo que penetra tus pulmones "duerme, mañana será un largo día"

"Deja que termine de fumarme este" te contesto sin mirarte, viendo la luz atravesar la línea de humo gris, ignorando el pasar del tiempo.

Y aún queda un poco de cáncer en mis labios cuando tus manos se posan en mi cintura, apoyándote en tus codos, tomando con una de tus pálidas manos el filtro, apagándolo y dejándolo en el piso.

"Matt, duerme" me dices y yo sonrío, besándote en los labios, haciéndote alejarte de mi, tosiendo. Se que detestas los cigarros.

"Tu deberías dormir, yo no tengo que hacer nada" y te quedas callado. Sabes que tengo la razón, y aún así te acercas mas a mi y me besas, tosiendo un poco mas , pero no te detienes.

Yo sonrío y te abrazo, atrayéndote a mi cuerpo, recorriendo tu blanca y delicada figura con mis manos, dejando todas mis emociones bailando por tu piel, gozando de los pocos segundos que tienen antes de ser rechazadas. Tus manos juegan con mi cabello, tus labios con los míos, tus piernas rodean mi cintura, y así sentado sobre mi, me vuelves loco.

Sonrío y te beso con pasión, tocando cada parte de tu ser con mis manos, tratando de tocar tu corazón con mi alma. Penetro tu cuerpo mientras tu partes mi corazón. Y tus gemidos y quejidos me desgarran el alma, de la misma forma en que tus uñas hacen con mi espalda.

Y ahí, bajo la luz de las lámparas de la calle que se entromete por la venta, veo tu piel brillar y tus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras tu espalda se arquea, gimiendo mi nombre; yo ahogando el tuyo. Y te quedas sobre mi, respirando pesadamente, con los labios separados y las manos mas pálidas de lo normal.

Y de tus labios salen las palabras que siempre he querido escuchar.

"Te amo Matt" me dices antes de besarme, la sorpresa ganando lo mejor de mi.

Y me quedo callado mientras te separas y te acuestas en la cama, pidiendo con un gesto que siga tu ejemplo. Tomo las cobijas y te abrazo, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos bajo los mantos, quedándome dormido con tus palabras en los oídos.

Para luego ser lastimado nuevamente, los pedazos recién encontrados se vuelven a perder, mi pobre corazón ya no esta roto sino completamente desaparecido, no queda ni el rastro de lo que antes fue.

Y yo sonrío con todas mis fuerzas, escondiendo las lágrimas tras los cristales oscuros de mis goggles, con la vista nublada y te digo "Lo encontraste"

Las palabras se congelan, no puedo decir nada mas. Salgo corriendo del lugar, tratando de huir de tu rostro preocupado y lo único que se me ocurre es desaparecer. ¿por qué tengo que amarte tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? No se donde estoy, pero las lágrimas ya no me dejan ver. Me siento y lloro hasta que mis ojos se secan por completo y no puedo moverme y no puedo respirar. El dolor que siento en el pecho no me deja ni siquiera pensar.

Te amo Near y no puedo conseguir que tu también lo hagas.

"Matt" oigo tu voz que me llama, las fuerzas dejándome por completo.

"Dame razones para quedarme." Te ruego al verte, parado frente a mi con la misma expresión seca de siempre.

"No tienes que hacerlo" me dices, y comienzo a sollozar.

"Dame una excusa" te digo con un hilo de voz y tu, con la misma cara seria y sin vida de siempre, me niegas.

"Tienes que ir a su lado"

"Dame…" pero no puedo decirlo.

Te acercas a mi y te arrodillas, dejando tu rostro al mismo nivel que el mío. Me abrazas con fuerza y me besas, quitándome lo goggles de la cabeza, jugando con mi cabello, tratando me calmarme.

"Te amo" susurro, mas para mi que para el, y nuevas lágrimas caen de mis ojos.

"Y yo a ti" no me digas mentiras, no las soporto. No me digas estas cosas cuando piensas en él.

No me sigas lastimando por favor. Te odio. Te odio con todo mi ser. Te odio por lastimarme, te odio porque me odias, te odio por mentirme, te odio por amarle, te odio porque te amo.

Y eso es lo que mas me duele.

Y eso es lo que mis lágrimas te dicen y tus oídos no oyen mientras me abrazas y me pides que valla a su lado. "Es tu mejor amigo" dices, "Eres el único al que quiere" y tu voz deja los celos escapar, deja que tu rabia te controle.

"Lo se" contesto, sin siquiera moverme, apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro, sintiendo el frío que emana de tu cuerpo "Solo yo lo puedo ayudar" y tus manos aprietan mas duro mi espalda y tus respiraciones se vuelven mas pesadas.

Y yo me levanto, alejándote de mi, me lavo la cara busco mis cosas, saco un kit de primeros auxilios y salgo del edificio, todo sin mirar atrás. Subo a mi Camaro y prendo un cigarrillo nuevo, mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

¿Por qué me lastimas con tus falsas palabras?

¿Por qué no me detienes, porque no vas tu en mi lugar?

¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a ser rechazado?

¿Por qué temes que te lastime de la misma forma que tu me has lastimado?

Tomo mi celular, evitando golpear un carro estacionado al hacerlo. Subo la velocidad a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. Marco el número que está guardado en las llamadas recientes. Y por primera vez sonrío de verdad.

La voz quebrada y adolorida de aquel que tanto amas, llamando mi nombre.

Te amo Near, y lo sabes, y aún así me haces sufrir. Y se que tu me quieres, pero no como yo quiero que lo hagas. Me quieres pero no me amas.

"No te mueras" es lo que digo, cuando veo aquel cuerpo quemado y desgarrado y me rompe el corazón el saber que por unos segundos me dio placer el saber que estaba sufriendo, "Mello" solo porque pude ver tu rostro lleno de amor.

**_FIN_**

**El título lo saqué de una canción que estaba oyendo, se llama Flor de Fuego por Caramelos de Cianuro. Se las recomiendo xD**

**Danybel**


End file.
